


Witching Hour

by Orithain



Series: Sinful [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: A night out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 1998.

"Come on, Fox, please! I want to go tonight. We stayed in on Halloween, after all; we're due for a night out." Sin gazed at Mulder imploringly.

"I hate going to clubs; you know that, Sin." Mulder was obviously more than reluctant.

Alex had to turn away to hide his grin. Sin managed Mulder so easily. When he refused her, she didn't nag or harp or pout. She just sighed sadly and lowered her eyes momentarily before turning away and talking about something else. Alex figured Mulder would give her what she wanted within five minutes.

In fact it took less than two minutes for Mulder to announce that he'd changed his mind and they would go out that night. Sin jumped up and hugged him, giving him a quick kiss.

"So, what kind of club is it?" Alex asked, wanting to know what to wear.

Sin looked uneasy. "Well, uh, actually, it's a Goth club. We'd fit in a lot better if we dressed for it."

"Dressed how?" Mulder asked suspiciously.

Alex, knowing quite well what was coming, waited to see how Sin would manage to convince Mulder this time. Sin met Mulder's eyes straight on. "Tight black leather, metal, bare skin wherever possible..."

"No way! That is _not_ my style!"

"It could be," Alex jumped in, visions of Mulder in tight leather dancing through his head. "And no one would be looking for Special Agent Fox Mulder there."

"No, but I don't think anyone would be surprised to see Alex Krycek in a place like that!" Mulder was nearly pouting at being implicitly labeled conservative. Alex leaned in for a quick nibble at the slightly protruding lower lip. Mulder's moan made him bite a little harder than he planned, and he licked away the drop of blood apologetically.

Mulder combed his fingers through Alex's silky hair, cupping his head and holding him still to deepen the kiss. He could taste the faint coppery tang of his own blood for an instant before it was overwhelmed by Alex's own flavor, one Mulder couldn't get enough of.

"Hey, guys, while that looks like fun, we need to get ready if we're going out. Come on into the bedroom. I picked up a few things for each of you when I was out this afternoon." Sin led the way to their bedroom where the bed was heaped with shopping bags.

"That pile's for you, Alex," Sin pointed out one pile of bags, and Alex headed for it curiously.

Opening the first package, he pulled out a pair of black leather pants that laced up the sides. Grinning over his shoulder as he dug into the next bag, Alex announced, "You didn't have to buy these, you know. I already have a pair."

"Just making sure, lover," Sin laughed, watching him unearth her other purchases from her position leaning back against Mulder.

Alex pulled out a plain black T-shirt with strategically placed rips, a black leather collar with metal studs, matching wristbands, and a pair of nipple clamps joined by a fine chain. Smirking at Mulder's expression of shock, Alex asked, "What, no boots?"

"I thought your own would be more comfortable. I just have one more thing." For the first time Sin seemed hesitant. Taking a deep breath, she reached into a drawer and pulled out a small jeweler's box. She opened it to display three small hoop earrings made of white, yellow and rose gold twined together. "I thought it would be nice to have something that shows we're together, so I had these made for us. If you want to wear them."

"Of course I want it. This is forever, Sin." Alex tilted Sin's head up with a finger under her chin to drop a quick kiss on her mouth. He removed the earring he was wearing and replaced it with the new one, turning to Mulder as he did so. "Good thing I talked you into getting your ear pierced last year, huh Fox?"

"Yeah, I don't think I'd trust either of you to do it for me." Mulder sighed at their expressions of injured innocence. He shook his head even as he took the earring and inserted it into his ear.

"Mmm, very sexy, Fox," Alex whispered, leaning in to trace the earring with the tip of his tongue.

"Hey, cool it, guys! You can do that any time. I want to actually make it out tonight." Sin distracted them as she squirmed out from between them, then slipped the last earring into her own ear.

Mulder's attention turned back to the pile waiting for him on the bed, and he eyed it with trepidation.

Seeing his nervousness, Sin laughed, "It's okay, Fox, I'm not trying to turn you into Alex. Your clothes are nothing like his."

Feeling slightly more at ease, Mulder started pulling out her purchases. First came a pair of plain black leather pants, then a black silk shirt. Finally there was a pair of black leather ankle boots to complete the outfit. Mulder sighed with relief that there was nothing too radical for him, although he was sure Sin would keep pushing his limits.

"And what will you be wearing?" Alex wanted to know.

Sin pulled out her outfit which consisted of a black leather mini skirt and halter-top, a belt that seemed to be a metal leash, a collar and wristbands that matched Alex's, fishnet stockings and spike heels.

A little while later they were all dressed and staring at each other. "Jesus," Alex said, "I'm going to have to go armed to the teeth to keep everyone from trying to run off with you two!"

"I think you'll have enough to do preventing someone from dragging you off to be their boy toy," Sin returned. "God, you two look good!" She reached out to run her fingers inside the buttons Mulder had left unfastened at the top of his shirt, stroking the warm flesh there. Mulder caught her hand in his.

"None of that if you expect to go out tonight, short stuff."

Sin glared at him for the nickname but pulled her hand back and tried to behave herself.

A short taxi ride later the three of them went into a popular Goth club. Sin led the way into the smoky interior, seeming quite familiar with the layout. Luck was with them since they were early enough to take possession of one of the few booths, exactly as Sin had planned. She and Mulder slid into the seats, leaving Alex to go get their drinks.

Alex returned a couple of minutes later and slid in beside Mulder, ending up nestled against his lover, with Fox's arm around him. Sin grinned at them, slipped her shoes off and nestled a foot in each of their laps under the cover of the table. She started to pet their burgeoning erections, stroking the lengths with the arch of her foot.

Both men's eyes widened in surprise, but their reactions were wildly different after that. Mulder clamped a hand over her foot, holding her still, although she noted that he made no effort to move her foot away from him. In fact he was pressing her against himself. Alex, on the other hand, shifted his position slightly, spreading his legs wider to make it easier for her to caress him. He caught his bottom lip between his teeth as he stared at her from heavy-lidded eyes.

"Wanna dance?"

All three jumped slightly, startled at the interruption. They turned as one to stare at the guy leaning toward Sin, waiting for an answer.

"Sorry," she smiled, "maybe later." After he left, she turned her attention back to her lovers. "But I do want to dance with you. Come on, guys."

"Now?" Mulder couldn't believe she expected them to walk across the club and dance with raging hard-ons.

"Now." Her tone left no room for argument.

Alex shrugged, having expected something like that. He slid from the booth, offering a hand to Sin. They both turned and looked at Mulder, waiting.

"What about the booth? Won't we lose our seats?" Mulder gave it one last try.

"Nope. As long as our drinks and jackets are here, no one will take it. Now, _come on_." Sin held out an imperious hand, and Mulder sighed and gave in.

They moved onto the dance floor, Sin between the two men, her back to Alex, both of them facing Mulder. Both men placed their hands on Sin's bare waist, meshing their fingers together, while she put hers on Mulder's arms. They started with a bit of space between them, but gradually they moved together until they were all pressed together. Sin moaned faintly when she felt their erections press against her.

After a few songs, Alex leaned back momentarily to pull his T-shirt off, using it to mop the sweat from his chest and face. He stuffed a corner of it carelessly into the back of his slacks so he wouldn't lose it. He pressed close to Sin again, and she could feel the nipple clamps and chain he was wearing against her upper back. She shuddered as she leaned against him. Alex rested his hands on her abdomen, reaching up discreetly with long fingers to pinch her nipples. He looked down as her head pressed back against his shoulder to see her savagely biting her lip to hold back a moan. "Come on, sweetheart, no one else will hear you. Let me hear you. Moan for me, Sin," he murmured in her ear, tracing the whorls with his tongue. Sin couldn't help it. She did moan loudly, bringing smiles to Alex and Mulder.

A little while later, Mulder pulled away, saying he was thirsty and heading back to the table for a drink. Alex agreed and went with him, but Sin decided to keep dancing. Back at the table, Alex slid in beside Mulder again, twisting around to kiss the older man passionately.

"What was that for?" Mulder asked when Alex released him. "Not that I'm complaining, you understand."

"I just wanted to kiss you. I still can't believe I can whenever I want to."

Mulder just smiled and hugged Alex close. When Alex pulled away, uncomfortable in the awkward position, Mulder turned sideways on the seat, leaning back against the wall and pulling Alex between his legs to lean on his chest. Alex cooperated happily, nestling against his lover and pulling one of Mulder's hands around to his lips to brush a kiss on it.

"You realize, don't you, Fox, that Sin intends to drive us crazy tonight?"

"I sorta figured that out. She loves to tease. Just like you."

"We don't actually tease, love. We always come through in the end."

"After hours of leading me on! You both like to play, but that's okay, Alex. I know you're only playing with me."

Alex twisted slightly to kiss Mulder. "Always, Fox. I love you."

"I love you, too."

They relaxed again, watching the dancers for a little while until Alex spotted a bunch of guys surrounding Sin. He stiffened, drawing Mulder's attention.

"Hey, calm down, Alex, she can take care of herself," Mulder soothed, although he had to admit the sight of the tiny blonde surrounded by those huge guys made him a little uneasy too.

Alex growled and sprang from the seat, heading directly for Sin. Mulder sighed, shook his head, and sat back to watch the show.

Alex grabbed the arm of the first guy he reached, spinning him away from Sin. Before he could say anything or the other man could swing at him, Sin was suddenly beside him.

"What are you doing, Alex? Are you nuts?" she demanded, making sure she was between him and the infuriated man he'd grabbed.

Alex's only response was a growl, never taking his eyes off the other man.

Sin rolled her eyes and reached down to unfasten her belt. Once it was off, she clipped the end of it to the D-ring on Alex's collar, giving a slight jerk to get his attention.

Alex stared in disbelief at the woman who had just leashed him. He couldn't believe she'd done that. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Keeping you out of trouble. Come on, Alex, since you're here, let's dance." She pulled him back to the center of the dance floor, keeping a grip on the chain.

Mulder watched it all from his seat, grinning at Sin's methods, until he was distracted by two women who came up to him.

"Hi, gorgeous, want to dance?"

Mulder looked at them, shrugged, and slid out of the booth to follow them to the dance floor. Once there, the two women began dancing very close to him, running their hands over him.

Sin and Alex were dancing on the other side of the floor until Sin caught sight of the two women pawing Mulder and stopped dead. Alex turned to see what had caught her attention, and his jaw dropped at the sight of Mulder with two strange women all over him. Sin made a beeline for Mulder, pulling Alex behind her by the leash she clenched in one white-knuckled fist, not that Alex was trying to go anywhere else.

"Excuse me." Icicles practically dripped from Sin's voice.

"Scram, blondie, we saw him first," one of the women responded. Alex and Mulder's eyes widened, anticipating Sin's reaction.

"Hardly. He's with us." The look in Sin's eyes was lethal, something the taller women hadn't noticed yet.

"I don't see a collar on him. That makes him fair game." The redhead ignored Mulder's brief attempt to speak.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Him. NOW!" Sin finally got the other women's full attention, and seeing the look in her eyes, they faded away rapidly. "Dammit, Fox, can't you stay out of trouble for five minutes?!"

"What did I do? I was just dancing with them."

"Fox," Sin sighed. "Those were mistresses. They were about ready to claim you since you weren't objecting."

"What?!"

"Come on, let's stick to dancing with each other. It seems to be safer." Sin shook her head before falling into place between the two men, this time with her back to Mulder so they faced Alex. She pressed the leash into Mulder's hand so she would have both hands free to run over Alex, paying particular attention to the nipples caught in the clamps. She stroked over them with her thumbs, then tugged lightly on the chain, drawing a moan from Alex.

After several dances, Sin murmured, "There are private rooms downstairs if you're interested."

"Lead the way," Alex replied, and Mulder nodded.

Sin led them to the back of the club and down a dimly lit staircase to a whole other world. In the center of a vast open space various groupings of people were performing sexual acts while others looked on, occasionally joining in. And around the outer rim were a series of curtained alcoves, some occupied, some not. Alex headed for one of the vacant ones, Sin and Mulder close behind him. Once they were inside, Sin pulled the curtains closed, signaling that they didn't want to be disturbed, much to the disappointment of some people outside who had noted the attractive threesome's arrival.

"Wait," Alex said.

Sin looked at him quizzically.

"Why not leave the curtains open? If I understand this correctly, coming in here means they can look but not touch, right?"

"Well, yes, but..." She trailed off, looking at Mulder.

Mulder stared back, knowing what they were asking. Finally he nodded. "It's okay. I think I kinda like the idea." His lovers grinned back at him before Sin turned to open the curtains. While she was doing that, Mulder looked around, noting the huge bed against one wall, the chains and manacles, whips and gags, and various other bondage accoutrements. After tying back the curtains, Sin moved into Mulder's arms, knowing he was a lot more nervous than Alex.

Working together, Sin and Alex slowly stripped Mulder, caressing each newly exposed inch of skin as they did so. Sin dropped to her knees in front of Mulder, reaching between his legs to cup his balls while she stroked her tongue over his inner thighs. Mulder groaned and collapsed back against Alex, feeling the other man's cock nestle between his cheeks. He wondered vaguely when Alex had found the time to undress, but he was distracted by the feeling of Alex's hands running over his chest, rubbing his nipples lightly till he was ready to scream.

"What's wrong, Fox?" Alex whispered in Mulder's ear before catching his earlobe between his teeth. He smiled when Mulder groaned loudly. "Do you want more?"

"Yes. God yes! Please!"

"Tell us what you want, Fox."

Meanwhile Sin was licking the crease of Mulder's thigh, tasting the musk of him, teasing as she came close to but never quite reached his cock.

"I want...I want you...oh, god!" Mulder whimpered as Sin briefly sucked the head of his cock into her mouth, probing the weeping slit with the tip of her tongue. "I want you to fuck me. I want you both to fuck me! God, yes, don't stop, please..." he trailed off into incoherent moans as Sin went down on him.

Just before Mulder would have come, Sin pulled away. She climbed to her feet gracefully, pulling Mulder's head down for a kiss, letting him taste himself, before she stepped back to undress while Alex led Mulder to the bed. She was aware of the murmur of voices behind her, knowing that people were watching them, but her entire focus was on the two men in the bed waiting for her.

She climbed in beside Alex, leaning over to whisper something in his ear. Alex grinned widely and nodded emphatically. Mulder eyed them both, wondering just what he was in for. Alex reached up and pulled Mulder down beside him, rolling so he was partially on top of the older man. He ran his hand along Mulder's body, caressing every inch he could reach. Slowly, he moved between Mulder's legs, settling comfortably on his knees as he looked at his lover. Mulder looked back at him, meeting his eyes with a gaze as green with passion as his own.

Alex slowly stroked Mulder's cock, gradually moving down farther. He cupped Mulder's buttocks in his hands, raising him to make it easier to reach him with his tongue. Alex slid down, tracing the valley between Mulder's cheeks with his tongue, gradually shortening his strokes to center on the ring of muscle. He traced it with the tip of his tongue, reveling in the familiar taste of his lover and the sound of his moans. He probed gently at first, then harder until he inserted his tongue inside Fox.

Mulder arched up, trying to force Alex deeper into him. He still couldn't believe how much he loved it when Alex did this to him. He opened his eyes to see Alex between his legs, and a shudder ran through him. He looked over toward the entrance, seeing the crowd of people watching Alex love him. He could see some of them jerking off as they watched, and it turned him on to know that they were getting off on his pleasure.

Alex withdrew, panting. He looked up at Fox, seeing the beautiful expression of pleasure on his face. He reached out a hand to Sin, who passed him the lube. He squeezed out a goodly amount on his fingers and stroked it into Mulder. He gradually prepared Mulder for him until he had three fingers inside his lover and Mulder was whimpering and arching into his touch. Alex withdrew and stretched out flat beside Mulder.

Mulder moaned at the withdrawal of Alex's touch, leaving him empty and aching.

"Fox. Come on, Fox, come here." Mulder finally realized Alex was talking to him and opened his eyes again, turning to look at his lover. He stared at the throbbing erection already covered with lube and realized what Alex wanted. He rolled up onto his knees, moving over to straddle Alex. He leaned down to kiss the younger man, tongues tangling together for a long moment. Sitting up again, Mulder slowly shifted back until he could feel Alex's cock pressing against his ass. He reached behind him to hold Alex steady while he rose up onto his knees and slowly pressed down onto Alex. He felt the head slide in, then the whole length glided in until he rested against Alex's groin. He rested for a moment before rising up again and beginning to move his hips.

Alex stared up into Fox's eyes, their fingers twined together as Mulder moved up and down on Alex's cock. Mulder's eyes closed in pleasure, and Alex shot a glance over at Sin. She smiled and moved in closer, swinging a leg over Alex so she ended up straddling him facing Fox.

Mulder's eyes flew open as he sensed Sin's proximity. He stared into her eyes as she grasped his cock and slid onto it, filling herself with him. Finally all three of them were pressed together, and Sin and Mulder worked out a rhythm that pleasured all of them. Alex released Mulder's hands to run his hands up Sin's back, supporting her as she arched back. Mulder leaned forward to lick her breasts. He drew a nipple into his mouth, catching it between his teeth and flicking his tongue over the tip, drawing a cry from her. She arched even more, her only support Alex's hands at her back.

Mulder leaned back slightly, as much as he was able without releasing Sin's nipple. The shift in position forced Alex's cock over his prostate, pushing him into orgasm. Fox cried out Alex's name as he came, the clenching of his muscles enough for Alex too. Feeling both of them shudder as they came made Sin come too at almost the same instant. Mulder and Sin leaned on each other for a moment before climbing off Alex, ending up one on either side of the younger man. They cuddled together, ignoring the murmurs from the doorway as the spectators gradually drifted away.

After a minute, Sin climbed out of bed to go over to the entrance and pull the curtains closed. That done, she crawled back into bed with Alex and Fox, reclaiming her position beside Alex. "Hey, guys, don't fall asleep. We have to get home."

"Mmm...soon, love," Alex mumbled.

Fox was still incapable of speech. He vaguely wondered how Alex survived the sensual overload of being in the middle most of the time.

After dozing for a little while, they gathered up their clothing, dressed and headed home. They took a long soak in the whirlpool with glasses of brandy close at hand to relax before going to bed. As they were falling asleep, Mulder murmured, "I guess going out has its good points." The other two laughed and snuggled closer.


End file.
